The Tale of the Mountain Spirit
by Alteria
Summary: As the fallen prince travels alone he comes across a little town with big surprises. Follow Zuko as he uncovers the truth behind Varuna! ZUKOC ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story doesn't really have a time frame that matches with avatar. I've tried to incorporate it and it didn't work so you'll just have to deal with it! This is when Zuko was traveling by himself I guess. Anyways I got the idea for this story a while ago and it's been nagging me recently so I figured wth why not.**

**this story was pretty much inspired by these two songs: The theme of the blue spirit and Iroh's Tsungi Horn.**

**I do not own anything but my OC's so please dont bother flaming me bout it. **

* * *

Standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees stood the fallen prince. From what Zuko could see in the distance there was a rather small town less then a quarter mile from where he stood. After his last encounter with civilization he truly didn't want anything to do with these people but seeing as he has no food he doesn't have much of a choice. His sense of dread only deepened as he got closer to the edge of the trees. Until he heard something to his left. Following the feminine cries he found its source. Brilliant flames lit the area as she bent. The sounds of her training in the woods would probably not be heard by anyone but him as they were still a good distance from the town. He watched as the girl moved gracefully, while still managing to keep her breathing under control.

When he adjusted his footing she gasped and all fire bending stopped. Before the flames could even dissipate she was dashing through the woods and away from him. He followed her, shouting for her to wait but she continued on, becoming nothing but a shadow by the time he even reached the edge of the forest. He lost her in the outskirts of the town.

_She must be in there...another fire bender  
_

* * *

She had almost been caught. It was stupid of her to even go in the first place let alone bend. When she reached her home, near the center of the city she was winded and drenched in a thin layer of sweat. No one saw her, as most everyone was too busy making preparations for the festival. Once her breathing was under control she stepped inside her home, only to be grabbed and forced inside.

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you invade my-"

"Finished gallivanting then?"

The man sat in the middle of the room. A look of impatience settled into his older features. His son, as well as the two servants who manhandled her were also there, waiting for her.

"I hate to _intrude_" He began looking around the room with disdain. "But I'd like to get things settled before your part of this...festival begins."

She said nothing, only stared at him and his son.

"We have a deal girl. When the _spirit_ selects her king it had better be my son."

"Why should I pick him over anyone else?"

"You want to see your precious village fall?"

He chuckled when she stayed looked away, jaw clenching tightly as her 'guests' stood to take their leave. The older man was a step behind the rest not even looking at her as he spoke.

"If you know what's good for your village you will select my son. Who knows what would happen to them if you don't."

When they had left she curbed the urge to spit after them. It annoyed her to no end that he would use the sacred event of her people like this. His name would forever leave a bad taste in her mouth. Ji Phon and his idiot son would probably be the death of her but more importantly the villagers. Without their money the villagers...she didn't even want to think about it.

After bathing and changing into the ceremonial wear she stared at herself in the mirror.

_It's for them...all of them. It's what we all need! But I...I do not have a choice any more_

* * *

Zuko wandered aimlessly through the town, wondering why it was in such a jovial mood. He found a tea merchant and his thoughts instantly went to his uncle. The woman behind the counter eyed him up and down before pouring him a cup of tea.

"Why so glum young one? Everyone else is in high spirits."

"Why?" His tone was clipped, more so then he had intended but the woman simply smiled.

"Because we are celebrating the founding of our village. There is a story you see, it goes back over a hundred years. There was a fued between the two great families that once dwelled here. Because of the feuding families the village was dying off, people were leaving their homes to get away from the fighting. A Great Spirit named Varuna was upsetted by this and came down from the very mountain that overlooks this village." She paused her tale long enough to pour them both another steaming cup of tea.

"The villagers were awed by her, and so they held a festival to honor her presence. It's said that she danced beautifully for them. The sons of both families wanted nothing more then to keep her for themselves, but as she danced she sought out the one man that would change everything. She selected one man out of the hundreds to take the place of leader and called him king. Both families, outraged by this began a war but the man, a powerful bender, put an end to it. The man showed true compassion for the villagers and because of that the Spirit fell in love. Varuna gave up her immortality to remain with him on earth, and gave birth to a child. The child grew to be a beautiful woman and when her parents passed, she followed in her mothers foot steps, selecting her king in much the same fashion."

"So that's what everyone is so excited about?"

"Yes. You see this year's _spirit_ is a great beauty and her dancing has been compared to Varuna's herself. A strong girl she is indeed. She'll make some man a happy wife one day."

Zuko said nothing, he simply stared at the merriment around him. When he turned to thank the woman she had disappeared entirely. He stood abruptly and bumped into someone. Apologizing he walked deeper into the crowd to the center of the festivities.

* * *

The main event would take place in a matter of minutes. Varuna was dressed in the Mountain spirits garb, a mask included. The same mask her mother wore when she played Varuna. Slipping it over her face she sighed before stepping out.

Everyone cheered as she moved gracefully through the crowd. Ji Phon eyed her greedily but not as greedily as his son. She was glad for the mask because the look on her face was one unbefitting a spirit. She followed the music flawlessly and smiled at the calls of the older men. They were all happily married as well as old enough to be her grandparents but it was entertaining to hear to say the least. She let everything go. Let her worries wash away with the music and let the laughter bring a smile to her face.

These people have been her family for years. They've cared for her and respect her as if she were indeed a descendant of a mighty spirit. So much she has done for them, to keep them afloat. Ji Phon, the shark he is, only sees poverty instead of the loving community that is there. Money means nothing to many of them, especially the elders. If they have, they give. They are all family, why put a price on it? That is the way of life for the people of Varuna. Or it was until the war took its toll on the little city.

The earth king has taken every available man away from them leaving the women and children to do the work left behind. She's done everything she can to ease their losses but with little to no money there wasn't much else she could do short of robbing other towns. The thought did cross her mind at one point. But why rob from another just as unfortunate as yourself.

Ji Phon, the richest man in town has made her an offer. One that she feels she cannot refuse. He has offered to keep the village afloat,in return for her hand in marriage. If he had not said it was to his eldest son Jong Li she would have outright refused. Jong Li is just as vicious and money hungry as his father, the only difference minus a few wrinkles was that he would ruthlessly take what he wants and go about his business. He has threatened to do so on more then one occasion.

Her stomach roiled and threatened to give way at the mere thought of him, let alone his 'intentions'. If she didn't have to hide the fact that she was a fire bender instead of an earth bender she would have charred the fool long ago. That was another thing Ji Phon would hold over her head. But her secret was safe, or it would be if that boy hadn't seen her today. She could only pray he didn't speak the truth to anyone.

* * *

Zuko watched in avid curiosity at the lone girl dancing. He had even moved closer to her without even thinking about it until he was up by the stage. Several men gave him a knowing glance, patting him on the shoulder but he didn't hear what any of them said, too lost in the music. He couldn't tell why but somehow she seemed familiar, the sway of her hips, the way she moved her feet. It was sensual but at the same time innocent.

The drums grew louder and louder, keeping a rhythm with her hips and feet. The last thing he expected was for her to get closer to him, let alone jump in his direction, landing gracefully on her knees in front of him. The drums held a low rumbling melody as she knelt in front of him. The mask slid away from her face slowly and when their eyes met it was like everything around them disappeared.

* * *

It was the boy from the woods. Though she'd only gotten a glimpse of him she faintly recognized the scar over his eye. It took her a moment to realize that she had taken off the mask. She gasped when she was lifted into the air by several of the villagers shouting gleefully. They boy was hoisted up to the stage and a crown was placed on his head.

"Varuna has chosen our king!"

"What?"

_Varuna_ Approached the boy with a pleading look in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and kneeled down to it whispering as loud as she could without being overheard.

"Just play along."

"What is going-"

"Your Majesty! Do you have a name?"

"Z-zuko"

"All hail King Zuko!"

The moment the choosing of the king ended the feast began. An array of dishes prepared by almost everyone set before Varuna and her king. Though she knew she had to dance for her new king she wished to speak to him as they weren't given a chance to at all. As the sun died down and many of the women began disappearing to tuck in their children she stood, hoping the sway of her hips would lure her hapless king along. He saw her disappear around a corner and though several of the men around him nudged with suggestive looks he hesitated to follow her. The moment he turned the corner he was pulled against a wall by his mountain spirit.

"Varuna-"

"SHHH! My name isn't Varuna-"

"Look whatever your name is! I cant be your king-"

"It isn't a literal thing! Nor had I originally intended to pick you. I-"

"Then why did you pick me?

"I don't know! I-"

"I thought we had a deal!" She gasped at the sound of Ji Phons voice. Whipping around she pushed Zuko behind her and into the darkened doorway next to them. Ji Phon was beyond annoyed but she wouldn't cower in front of him or Zuko. He grabbed her by the arm moving pinning her to the wall by her shoulder.

"I already told you I wouldn't choose him! That's not how it works!"

"That's not how it works? Funny I could have sworn-"

"Leave it Ji Phon. You'll get what you want but not until after the festival."

"If you try to go against me girl you will regret it."

"Leave her alone."

The sound of Zuko's voice startled snarled and glared at them before leaving as quickly as he came. She sighed and rubbed her forearm. Zuko touched her shoulder and she turned to him and smiled faintly.

"The festival will be over in a few days time. I know you don't want to be the king but I've already chosen you...will you stay?"

"I don't have anywhere to-"

"Seeing as how your _my_ king don't you think that would be covered?"

He fumbled but agreed none the less. She couldn't help the grin that came to her face. She wouldn't ask about the scar, but he did catch her staring at it. He turned his head away from her but she grabbed him by the chin and turned his head back to her.

"If it bothered me do you think I would have picked you?"

"...what's your name?"

She blinked realizing he didn't know.

"My name is Lan."

* * *

When everything was said and done she couldn't say she didn't have fun. Zuko, though the strong silent type seemed like a nice person. Not the most graceful dancer in the world but he could keep up. A little. He smiled every so often and it made her wonder why he didn't do it more often but she shook her head. After the festival was over they would both move on with their lives.

Clutching the door frame she looked down thinking of her grim future. He looked back at her raising an eyebrow (that sounds so funny). After setting down the gifts he was given he walked over to her but she waved him off with a smile showing him around the house.

"Goodnight king Zuko..."

"yeah...night."


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know what to say. This story kinda took off on its' own so I guess I'll keep going?**

* * *

Lan tried to contain her laughter, really she did. Pursing her lips she turned around shaking almost uncontrollably. An irate Zuko fuming behind her.

"What is so funny!"

"Muh...m-maybe...Ahahaha!"

She lost it, much to Zuko's irritation. Keeled over with laughter Lan wiped a tear from her eyes. Zuko had given up entirely at this misguided attempt. Lan, after collecting herself, took a deep steadying breath. Having been with Zuko the last two days was interesting to say the least. The boy couldn't cook to save his life, and karma was not kind to him in the slightest. But this...travesty was the last thing she expected.

"Okay...let's try this one more time."

"No thanks. All you're gonna do is start giggling like a school girl."

"I wont! I promise...to hold it in as best as I can! I'm sorry its just...I've never met anyone with such stiff hips!"

Zuko grumbled unmoving from his place on the ground. This was the third time today she tried to no avail to teach him the dance. He was proving a difficult if not entertaining student. Pursing her lips she stepped toward him extending her hands to him. He hesitated but stood on his own. Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hands pulling him closer to her.

"The dance is easier then you're making it, here."

She placed his hand on her waist, grabbing the other as she led him through the steps. It was awkward at first but after watching his feet for what felt like ever he slowly started to get it. Even though it was just the beginning and probably the simplest part of the dance.

"Now, we'll do it again but this time you lead."

Zuko nodded and for the first time that day he didn't stumble. Lan smiled at him even though he was still looking down. Using her free hand she tilted his head up.

"You should be looking here not down there. Since you're leading you have to guide _me_ not my feet."

Though he still looked down every now and then he was doing a little better. Until the more complex steps came in. Lan fought to control her laughter as she watched him struggling. She stopped them to catch her breath and though of something.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

She giggled whipping his shirt off of him. She was more then aware that they had an audience of more then a few curious girls but she wouldn't let that bother them. Grabbing him by the waist she shook his hips and he all but blushed at the gesture.

"I'm going to show you the steps and I want you to follow them but concentrate on your hips."

He watched with a scowl on his face as she showed him the steps again for what had to be the millionth time that day. He had the footing down to a point but according to her, his hips were like motionless rocks just sitting there. It was ridiculous in his opinion but he was the one that agreed to this in the first place. He wondered why he had since the first day he was here but no matter how deeply he thought about it, it all narrowed back down to her encounter with that Ji Phon guy. He wondered what it was he wanted from Lan so desperately but she would always find some way to avoid answering him.

"-Are you even listening?"

"Huh? O-oh sorry."

"Argh! Pay attention. The dance is like...a battle! The beginning may be slow but it has a depth to it. The underlying emotions are passion and love and as the dance goes on Varuna and The King give in to those underlying emotions."

"I understand that."

"You _think_ you understand. Here-"

She pulled him against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was awkward for him but for her it was just a dance. It didn't phase her.

"The King loves Varuna, and even though he is a kind person there is a greed to his love. She's the one thing in the world he wants but he can't have her."

As if to demonstrate this she twirls out of his grasp. He instinctively pulls her back to him and she grins. Instead of holding her arms out where they should be she places them on his hips as if to guide them.

"Varuna is aware of his greed and at first thinks it is simply lust. So she tests him in the dance, constantly tormenting him to see just how far he can be pushed."

Zuko hesitates as she dances around him. His body felt like it wasn't his to control, but hers to string along. Her hands would caress his skin lightly leaving a frission of heat in its wake until it drove him mad. Grabbing her by the hand he twirled her into his chest, following the arch of her body as she leans back.

"Varuna realizes that as much as _she's_ tempting him, _he_ tempts her and that is where the passion comes in. Fierce and out of their control."

The two snapped back up into a fierce embrace. Her leg wrapped provocatively around his, with his hand on the small of her back. She twirls away from him yet again but he reels her back to him, using her hips as his own guide. The two continued, not caring or noticing anything around them, lost in the heat of their embrace, the swift jerking movements of the dance. She was right, it was a battle but one unlike anything Zuko had ever thought.

"Their passion...fierce and roaring! Gives way...to the powerful love they shared...!"

Both found themselves winded and locked in each others arms. Her hand placed in his as her back arched. He guided her back up slowly and a slow smile crept up her face.

"Lan! Lan come quick!"

The two seperated quickly as the young boy called out to her. He had said there was an emergency and that she needed to come quickly. Looking back at Zuko her brows knotted together. She told him to meet her at the house but he insisted on following. She smiled and followed the urging child.

Her hair whipped at her bared shoulders as she ran to keep up with the small boy. He was running in what felt like circles through the city. She and Zuko were struggling to keep up. Though she called after the child he wouldn't slow down which made her worry even more. What happened? Was someone hurt? They turned a corner and she realized all too late where they were headed. Looking over to Zuko her brow furrowed.

In the distance she saw the little boy waving to her. At the gates to Ji Phon's palatial home. The boy was protecting something with his other hand and she would bet her life that it was a gold coin or two. That vile man, using the children to get to her! Ji Phon appeared behind the boy with a sneer on his face as he patted the boy on the shoulder sending him scurrying off to his mother.

"My my, if it isn't our beloved Varuna and our King. Your _majesty_." He said in a disgustingly pleasant voice as he bowed his head to Zuko.

"What do you want! I told you-"

"My dearest Varuna, I bring you here in peace of course. Why ever would I wish to anger a great mountain spirit such as yourself."

"Ji Phon..."

"Such hostility is unbecoming my sweet. If you'll follow me? And I suggest you do."

Her jaw clenched, keeping her from spitting the venomous words that came to mind. How she hated this man. His wish to play god among her people disgusted her. She followed, as did Zuko and they were led into a room. The tea room from the looks of it. A low table adorned in green and gold tablecloth was on the table. A servant set tea out, steaming and waiting for them.

"Please, sit."

"What is this about Ji Phon?"

"A simple business matter is all. One I'm sure you'll find interesting to say the least."

The moment Zuko and Lan took their seats across from him their legs were imprisoned by stone. Lan struggled as did Zuko (A/N:for some reason I almost put Squalo...hmm) against the stone holds. Two Dai Li agents emerged from their hiding places.

"You see Lan, your _king_ is a wanted fugitive. And not just any fugitive _no_ he is the banished prince of the fire nation."

"What?" the sole word escaped along with her breath as she looked over to zuko in disbelief. Ji Phon's face held a sadistic smile as his son came into the room wearing a matching grin.

"Lan I-"

"Now now, let's not get carried away. You see Lan, you have forced me to reveal your kings secret but my question to you is what will you do about it?"

"Me?"

"Yes...you see he could either remain imprisoned here, while I send word that Prince Zuko has not only been found but detained...or you could save him by marrying my son...tomorrow. Don't worry Prince Zuko, I wouldn't be so cruel as to make her decide right now. You have until after the passing of the crown tomorrow to answer me. And since you both must attend there is little worry that you'll run."

Ji Phon snapped his fingers and the two were released from their stone hold. Lan had yet to move, her eyes glued to Zuko's face. He hung his head in shame.

"Run along now children but don't go to far. If you try to escape who knows what will happen hm?"

* * *

**And that is where I have to cut it off. If not this chapter would be ridiculously long. The next one should be up soon, just have to proofread!**


End file.
